The Prince of Twilight
by Bookworm579
Summary: "I have no interest in the offspring of human nobles," he said coldly. "I came here to find Princess Zelda. As far as I know, she is the only one who can help defeat this evil that has possibly destroyed my home and is now seeking to overtake yours." Takes place after TP, pretty self-explanatory I guess. R
1. Prologue

**So I haven't really written anything in a while, but after starting Ocarina of Time on my 3ds I've recently gone through a Zelda obsession lol. I wrote the prologue for this fic a couple years ago but stopped after that and let it sit on my computer for a while, but I recently started writing in it again and have more of a clear direction I want to take it in, so hopefully I'll finally bring this fic to fruition.**

**This takes place about two decades after Twilight Princess, and features a set of unlikely heroes as well as a slew of both old and new characters within the Hyrule seen in Twilight Princess. I'm hoping to follow the same structure as the game while incorporating elements from other games within the series. I think that's all I'll say on the matter for now; As you can see I don't want to give away too much XD**

**I don't have much more written, but I was hoping to at least post the prologue to get some feedback and see if it's any good :3 Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, unfortunately. OC's and such belong to me though, of course. So thar, I guess.**

_Whatever you do, don't leave the room._

But it was so hard, hearing the commotion outside that rattled the furniture, hearing the shouts and screams of fleeing and wounded people. But the young lad obeyed the wishes of his mother, and had sat hidden behind a bookcase, unmoving, for almost two hours.

The noise outside his room eventually died down, and he wondered if it was safe to leave and discover the fate of his parents. His mother had strictly forbid him from leaving, but he simply had to find out what had become of her. He couldn't bear it if she'd been killed in this horrible coup…

And so after several minutes' silent debate, the boy crept from behind the bookcase and pressed an ear to the door. Sensing no one on the other side, he cautiously opened the door.

His face turned pasty as he was faced with several hours' worth of carnage, all strewn about the floor in a sea of blood and bodies. He swallowed and snatched up a blood-stained sword before running to find Mother.

Throughout the palace lay countless slain guardsmen and soldiers, and the cries of death and war were still ringing through every hall. The boy cautiously padded across the reception hall, once elegant and beautiful with its glossy black marble floors and walls, now ruined with the stench of gore. He let out a choked gasp at the sight of people he knew, friends and guardians of his who had died to protect his home.

He burst outside into the bitter ginger and pitch black world. The boy sucked in a trembling breath in an effort to clear his lungs of the horrid smell, but the humid air was already thick with the odor, and his lungs began to burn with the new smell of smoke.

"I told you to stay inside," came a hiss in his ear. He whirled to see his mother, her features shrouded by a dark cloak with a large hood.

"Mother," he whispered, dropping the sword with a clatter and throwing his arms around her. She shoved him away, however, and out of seemingly nowhere she pulled a cloak onto his back and drew the hood over his face.

"It's not safe here…how could you leave your room? I specifically told you not to…" she sighed. "No matter. I would have had to get you myself anyway."

"What do you mean it's not safe?"Asked the lad with a wary scan of the area. "Who attacked us anyway? I thought our kingdom had no enemies."

"There are a few things you need to learn, my son," murmured the disguised woman as she swept away, walking on a path alongside the palace at a brisk pace. Her son quickly scurried to catch up. "One, everyone has enemies. Two, there are enemies of our home who seek to exact their revenge on you. You are a target as a result of my mistakes, and for that I am sorry."

"What do you—"

She rounded on him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "You have to leave now, or else you will die."

The boy stared at his mother for a few moments until she turned and continued on. "Where are we going? Where will I go?"

"I destroyed the only way out of here some time before you were born…But they must have found a way to bridge them…"

"Bridge what?"

She froze before she could give him a reply, her eyes falling upon a horrifyingly familiar figure.

"No…" she whispered.

The figure appeared to be that of a huge male. He was easily almost seven feet tall, with a bulky, muscular body concealed in heavy armor. His skin was different from any the boy had ever seen before: dark bronze. His hair was like fire. His eyes gleamed bloody crimson.

The mysterious man's eyes fell on the lad's mother, and he started to grin.

"You look surprised to see me."

"We killed you and left you in the field to be torn apart by kargaroks!"

"So it would seem. It was a mistake to leave my body."

Her eyes darted about, searching for an escape, but none could be found.

Until they rested upon the fountain.

It glistened white, glowing with an ethereal light. Her brow furrowed as she stared at it, as she wondered if it was possible. Then her eyes met those of the man.

"You will die again where you stand."

"I think not." The boy's mother began to circle the stranger, pulling her son behind her so that he wouldn't be left exposed.

"There's no possible way that you will succeed," she growled imperiously. "Whoever saved you doesn't stand a chance against the power I've attained since our last encounter. You're—" Her threats were cut short by a sharp electrical blast that struck her in the arm, slicing open a deep cut that gushed violet.

"MOTHER!" Screamed the boy, but his mother was in action before she could be hit again. She dragged her son a few more feet to the fountain and shoved him into it before he could even cry out. The boy disappeared into the glowing liquid portal, his eyes wide with shock.

"I may not be strong enough to kill you yet," Ganondorf snarled as he began to stalk sinisterly towards her, "But I can still imprison you, _Midna_."

**So there it is. My writing is a bit rusty so I can't guarantee it'll be this good stylistically from here on out, but I hope to post more soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated, so please don't be shy ^_^**


	2. Enter the Royals

**Sooo no reviews, which is kinda depressing. I guess I'll post the next chapter to see if anyone even really wants to read this….If not then I guess I'll just have one more story sitting on my comp XD **

The last day of Hyrule was a happy one, one of celebration and fanfare, for it was the birthday of Prince Jordius and Princess Irelia.

The twins awoke and dressed, then proceeded downstairs to breakfast. Jordius pushed in his sister's chair like a gentleman and sat down for breakfast.

"Pass the biscuits, Jordy," asked Irelia primly, wrapping herself up in her pink robe. Her brother nudged the basket of biscuits towards her, from which she selected a fluffy-looking biscuit and began to spread jam on it. The young princess strongly resembled both her parents, with dark blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Like her mother she had a heart-shaped face and rosy cupids-bow lips. From her father she had received an inquisitive and adventurous nature, as well as an excellent hand with a sword. She was also an experienced rider and excelled in most forms of athletics.

Prince Jordius looked a great deal like his sister, though his hair was a slightly lighter blonde than hers, and he had a stronger nose and jaw, like his father. Like his mother he had a good head on his shoulders, and looked at situations in a logical manner. He enjoyed reading and excelled in his studies. The one sport he enjoyed, and continually beat his sister at, was archery.

Zelda, now queen of Hyrule, took a sip of tea and rested her hands in her lap. Although generally perceived as stoic and regal, the Queen was the image of a nurturing mother around her children, the epitome of warmth, kindness, and patience. When it came to getting things done, however, she was all business, and her straightforward manner of dealing with people took over.

"Your lessons have been cancelled for the day so that we can prepare for the ball tonight. I've taken the liberty of selecting both of your attire, and trust you'll both take care with your appearance considering that there will be a number of important figures at the castle for your coming of age festivities, as well as potential suitors..."

At her last remark Irelia cringed, earning a slightly sympathetic look from her usually-composed brother. The young princess had gained a reputation around the castle for injuring any lad who had the audacity to express romantic interest in her. With every member of the opposite sex in her home now thoroughly scared of her, she couldn't help but wonder how to conduct herself in the presence of noblemen's sons when she found the prospect of love exceptionally unappealing.

Link, seeing his daughter's discomfort, quickly amended his wife's statement by adding, "Of course there is no rush whatsoever to marry either of you off. I personally would prefer it if we didn't start looking for suitors till they take over the throne at least...if ever, that is..." This launched him and Zelda into a lengthy discussion on the need for heirs and the availability of well-bred suitors, leaving the prince and princess to finish their breakfast in some level of peace.

As the royal family finished breakfast, parents and children parted ways to go about their daily business. Zelda and Link had a few specific matters to deal with, so the younger members of the family chose to spend the remainder of their morning in the courtyard.

"I wonder how many people will be here tonight...from what I heard about the number of invitations mother sent out, probably hundreds," Jordius mused after they'd dressed and meandered to their favorite spot. He sat on the grass with his back against a tree, fiddling with a fallen leaf.

Irelia made a face as she clambered up a tree in a most undignified manner that would surely drive her manners teacher to her wit's end. "And I wonder how many driveling idiots will be there ready to pounce on an opportunity to make an impression on the future ruler of Hyrule?"

Jordius pretended to be jealous, pursing his lips in mock disapproval. "And where shall I be the whole night? Being ignored by all the interesting people and getting my ear talked off by pompous scholars full of hot air hoping to have a private chat with the prince on some superficial literary or historical topic. Truly dull."

Irelia rolled her eyes as she crouched on a thick branch, sinking low into a stance for stability and hitching up her skirts so her feet wouldn't get caught in them. Being the older of the twins, it'd been decided that she would inherit the throne, while her brother would be groomed to be her advisor and successor. Jordius had happily agreed to this, though his sister felt less than enthusiastic about the arrangement at times, namely when the subject of marriage arose. The princess eyed a large white blossom on an overhanging branch several feet from where she stood, calculating whether or not she would be able to reach it if she jumped.

"I do wish there weren't going to be so many people. Considering the ball is for us, one would think it would be a little less boring...speaking of which..." He motioned with his head towards a servant girl carrying a large clay pot, a devious smirk on his lips. Irelia smirked back, holding out her hand as he tossed his slingshot to her. He ducked behind a hedge so he wouldn't be caught, while his sister took aim from the safety of the tree.

CLANG-CHINK!

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODDESS...where are those two...get their mother to set them straight this time..."

Irelia tossed Jordius' slingshot back to him and leapt from the branch, snatching up the large blossom she'd been looking at earlier. She landed in a perfect roll and sprinted after her brother, never losing stride.

oOo

The bath smelled of roses and mint.

Irelia _hated _roses.

The princess sat glumly in the lukewarm water, which was cloudy with various scented oils and soaps. Her mother's hairdresser eventually arrived and began snarling about taking too much time in the bath and how the girl hadn't properly washed her hair. She was dragged from her bath most unceremoniously, wrapped in a massive towel, and sat on a rather small and uncomfortable stool. After about an hour of shivering in her towel and having her hair yanked and arranged in some complicated fashion, the princess was shoved into her closet, which she'd been told was about the size of a commoner's house. On a mannequin was the dress she could only assume was intended for the evenings festivities: it was huge of course, with cream-colored tulle and chiffon layered under an asymmetrical bodice of pale lavender satin, and gold shoulder pieces that covered her neck and shoulders but left her collarbones exposed, as fashion dictated. Frowning, the princess shrugged into the heavy garment and went in search of her brother, but not before fastening the blossom she'd found earlier to her dress with a pin.

When she finally tracked down Jordius he was wearing not only his finest clothes but a grumpy expression almost identical to his sister's.

"You look very nice, dear brother," she said politely. His frown grew deeper.

The prince wore a fine emerald green coat embroidered with complicated silver designs, with cream trousers tucked into ornate brown boots. His long blonde hair was swept back into a ponytail, with a few wild pieces hanging over his eyes.

"Yes...likewise, dear sister," the prince parroted. He rolled his eyes as he heard a few ladies squealing with delight from the courtyard. The festivities were beginning.

"My children, you look lovely tonight," Zelda beamed as she gracefully whisked into the room. Her fingers interlaced with those of Link, who smiled and planted a kiss on his Queen's forehead. Her gown was simpler than her daughter's, but just as regal and elegant, shimmering a deep sapphire blue. Link wore red and gold, perfectly contrasting Zelda.

"Lovely we may be, but no less displeased at the prospect of this evening," Jordius sighed, taking his sister's arm so that they could enter the ballroom properly. His mother let out a brief sigh, adjusted his jacket, and took her husband's arm.

"You will both be fine. I promise," she said warmly. She was even more radiant when she smiled.

Then the royal family was announced and entered the ballroom.

** Yep yep, so I'll maybe post one more chapter and if nobody reviews then I guess I'll kill this story. So yeah…cats.**


End file.
